This invention relates to a process for the electrochemical decomposition of organic pollutants to carbon dioxide.
The presence of industrial chemicals, manufacturing wastes, and other unwanted chemicals in water and of pesticides on land and in crops has convinced the public that pollution by synthetic organic molecules is a problem of major importance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,799 discloses a process for chemical destruction of toxic organic compounds by using hydrogen peroxide as an oxidizing agent in the preselected ranges of the temperature and the pH, e.g., about 50.degree. C. to about 90.degree. C., and the pH starting at about 1 to about 2 and terminating at about 5 to about 8 during the oxidation, and then finishing decomposition of the oxidation product of the original toxic organic compound at an alkaline pH, e.g., to a maximum final pH of about 11.
Japan Pat. No. 07265862 A2 discloses an apparatus for oxidation decomposition of organic substances in water by electrolysis. The apparatus includes an electrolysis tank having anode plates and cathode plates (made of graphite) with activated carbon filled between two electrodes. The electrolysis is carried out by adding iron salt and hydrogen peroxide into wastewater to be electrolyzed at low voltage and high current.
In view of an ideal method for decomposition of organic pollutants, the following aspects must be fully concerned. 1) The efficiency of decomposition of organic pollutants to carbon dioxide and inorganics without increasing the volume of the waste, the formation of new toxicants, and/or the biosynthesis of persistent products. 2) The mild, easy, and safe condition for controlling the operating process of environmental cleanup. 3) Aversatile process that can treat multiple kinds of organic pollutants using the same equipment in view of the economic reason. For these reasons, establishment of an excellent industrial method for decomposition of organic pollutants has been desired promptly.